Transmitters use a number of stages to achieve high speed data output and reduce reflection at a receiver. In multi-stages, transmitters serialize data, shift the voltage of a data signal from one voltage domain to another by a process known as level shifting, and send data into the channel. For example, in a four-stage configuration, a first stage level shifts a clock or clock and data from a low-power supply domain to a higher power supply domain, a second stage serializes the data, a third stage sends the serialized data through a pre-driver and a fourth stage, a final driver, sends data into a channel. In another two-stage configuration, a first stage level shifts serialized data from a low supply domain to a higher supply domain, and a second stage drives the data into a channel.